pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Weapon
Overview Weapons are your main source of damage. There are two categories of weapons; Melee weapons and Ranged weapons. The Melee weapons are rated on a tier system. All weapons show their required strength in the top right corner in [ ]. When a Scroll of Upgrade is used on a weapon, the damage goes up and the strength requirement goes down. If the required strength is less than the hero's, an additional damage uniformly distributed between and is applied to the attack. That bonus only happens: * with missile weapons for Huntress, * with melee weapons for other classes. Melee weapons The tables below show only weapon levels from +0 to +4, but there is no limitation, you could have -3 or +50 (or more) weapons, the progression pattern is linear. Tier-1 0.5}})}} Tier-2 1.5}})}} Tier-3 0.8}})}} Tier-4 Tier-5 (Note: The in game description will show average damage values one less than those above due to the rounding bug) Enchanted weapons Enchantments can be found on melee weapons. Upgrading enchanted weapons When using a standard Scroll of Upgrade on a +N enchanted weapon, the weapon has a probability (1 if N=0) to keep its enchantment while becoming a +(N+1) weapon (still enchanted or not). Consequently, using a standard Scroll of Upgrade: * a +0 or a +1 enchanted weapon will never lose its enchantment, * a +2 enchanted weapon has a 50 probability to lose its enchantment when becoming a +3 weapon, * a +3 enchanted weapon has a 66.66… probability to lose its enchantment when becoming a +4 weapon, * etc. In order to avoid this loss, use a Scroll of Weapon Upgrade. If you are a Warrior still having your Short sword, you can use the reforging trick described below. Reforging/disenchanting As a Warrior you can reforge your upgraded Short sword in order to upgrade (+1) another melee weapon (the Short sword will be destroyed). You can safely upgrade an enchanted weapon by reforging an upgraded Short sword, the enchantment cannot be lost during that upgrade (but, in contrary to a Scroll of Weapon Upgrade, a new enchantment won’t be added to a non-enchanted weapon). As a Mage you can disenchant your upgraded Wand of Magic Missile in order to upgrade (+1) another wand (the Wand of Magic Missile will be destroyed). If you plan to later reforge/disenchant your Short sword/Wand of Magic Missile, do not upgrade it above +1, as the melee weapon/wand you upgrade this way will only gain +1, and the additional levels of upgrade will be wasted. Missile weapons Weapon generation Weapon generation follows three steps: # two weapons are created, their type being randomly and independently selected from the table at Weapon/probabilities, # each weapon is randomized according to its type: ## a melee weapon has its level randomized following the table at Weapon/random, then acquires an enchantment with a probability, following the table at Enchantment/probabilities, ## a missile weapon has its quantity randomized, # the weapon which required strength is closest to (theoretical Hero strength, except for Warriors) is selected and dropped on the floor or in put in a chest. * In flooded vaults and rooms of traps, the generation is more complicated, as it involves armor generation too. * Category:Items